villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess (Creepypasta)
Princess is the titular main antagonist of the creepypasta of the same name. Overview She is a white German Shepard who the author describes as having been born evil. She killed other animals, including her littermates and father, seemingly for fun, before setting her sights on the author and their family. Given that she constantly kills other living things without eating them or leaving marks on their bodies, Princess is quite malicious, in spite of being an animal. She seems to only spare creatures who benefit her personally. Biography When Princess's mother, Duchess gave birth to her litter, the family decided to keep her due to her beautiful white coat. However, soon she was the only one in her litter left as all the others had been killed. The family assumed the mother had accidentally crushed them, that was until Princess grew older, and her vicious side became apparent. When food was put out, Princess would eat as much as she wanted, and her parents were too afraid to stop her. The author attempted to get her to leave food for the other dogs, but she growled so intimidatingly that they decided to stay away from her. Princess would kill rabbits and leave them hung in bushes around the house, no mark on any of them. She then moved on to killing feral cats, eating the kittens and displaying the mother. Things got even worse when the family found Princess's own father dead, killed by Princess. The author's father then decides that killing Princess is the only option. Princess realizes what he intends to do and starts hiding in the woods. The father and a hunting friend enter the woods in search of the violent dog, who was waiting for them. As soon as the father is near the creek, he is ambushed by Princess, and the two fall into the water. As the two brawl, his friend manages to shoot the dog twice, presumably killing her. After the father recovers from his wounds in the hospital, the neighbor goes to the creek to retrieve Princess's body, only to discover it has vanished. That night, Duchess became very uneasy. The author soon realizes why when Princess can be heard pawing at the patio door. The father locks themselves inside the bedroom. The patio door slides open and Princess enters the house and starts thrashing about the bedroom in an attempt to find a way in. The mother suggests they rush to the car, but the father says they cannot, as that is exactly what Princess wants. The father leaves to investigate and finds that Princess has left, but torn the house to pieces. Blood covered everything, as she had brought her deceased father, Rocky into the house. Princess did not return to the family's house again, but she continued to leave them dead bunnies. The author is informed by their father that their neighbor had passed. The cause is said to be a heart attack, but both the author and their father know what really happened. The family decides to move out of the house, and soon after receives a call from the new owner talking about a beautiful white German Shepherd in the woods, not knowing of that animal's dark past. Trivia *It is unknown how Princess survived the gunshots to her chest and head, or how she did not leave a blood trail, but it is theorized by the author that she is somehow undead. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Mute Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Titular